


Darling

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: I was just wondering if you would write a fic where Emma and Regina are married, but something happens that makes Emma lose all her memories from mid-season 1 onwards. I just think her reaction when Mayor Mills is running around worried about her and kissing her and calling her wifey names (darling, dear, etc) Asked by anonwriter9 via tumblr





	Darling

“Emma!” The scream ricocheted on Emma’s mind as the blonde winced in pain, the pulsing headache making her feel lightheaded for a moment as she took on her surroundings just as as Snow kneeled next to her, a look of worry shining on her eyes. Confused as why she seemed to be knocked down on the forest floor, the blonde sucked on her breath as she saw a glint of purple seeming to blink behind Snow’s back, the glow disappearing just as quick as it had appeared.

“Emma?” The black-haired woman was frowning and Emma opened her mouth, ready to say something, when she was suddenly struck by David’s booming voice coming the very same row of trees. “Emma? Snow? Regina caught the pixie!”  A second of silence and then an even stronger scream pierced the air, the sound of his boots echoing on Emma’s already wounded ears. “Emma! Are you ok? Did she hurt you?”

Wincing again at the man’s voice and sitting up while shaking her head slow enough so the headache didn’t grow more than it already had, Emma tilted her head; confused.

“She? Who?”

Both Snow and David looked at each other for a moment before glancing at the blonde who was already standing, hands patting her jeans as she glanced around her with a sharp edge neither of them had seen for a really long time.

It was finally Snow who took a careful step towards their daughter as the blonde tensed her shoulders, her eyes going instinctively towards Snow’s outstretched hand.

“You don’t remember?” The black-haired woman’s voice sounded fragile for a second and David walked back towards the closer edge to the trees from where he had come from, phone on his hand.

“I…” Emma shook her head and run a hand through her hair. Her posture was almost unnatural as she bit down on her bottom lip, finally muttering a quick “no” that made Snow furrow her brows further. Confusion that was even more apparent as Emma brushed the tips of her fingers with her thumb, tongue peeking between her parted lips as she pointed at where Storybrooke could be seen, glimmering between the trees at their left. “You mean Regina?”

“Why…?”

Snow’s question was interrupted by Regina’s own voice, the brunette appearing from between the trees with David in tow. “Emma?”

The blonde tensed almost immediately, taking a step back as the brunette rushed towards her, not paying any mind to Snow’s stare nor the way the woman seemed to be frowning in confusion. Raising her hand towards Emma’s temple, -where now that the blonde felt more grounded sharp pain seemed to be coming from there- she stopped inches away from her skin, finally taking into Emma’s eyes and the distrust that suddenly filled those.

“Darling?”

Emma’s mouth fell open, completely befuddled as Regina ghosted her fingers through her face, finally facing Snow and moving slightly away from the obviously confused blonde while her purple magic came in rivulets of sparks out of her fingers, unspent.

“What have happened?”

Snow rose her hands, placatingly, as David rushed to her side, clutching his phone and speaking to someone whom, by the sound that could be made out of the speaker, wasn’t other than Henry.

“I don’t know. I think that the pixie could have hit her.” Snow sighed and pointed at Emma as the blonde gaped at Regina’s hands, apparently unable to look at any other way but to the purple sparks that coated the former queen’s skin. “She seems…”

“What’s that?”

Emma’s voice rose among the four of them, Regina’s magic disappearing as she realized that it was what Emma seemed to be pointing at.

“… As she had lost her memory.” Regina deadpanned, sighing as Emma, glanced from between Snow, David and herself. “Emma? You remember why are you here?”

The blonde seethed but shook her head, stumbling a little as Regina approached her once again, worry evident on her eyes.

“What do you remember?” She whispered, softly and that alone seemed to confuse Emma even further.

“Why do you care Madam mayor?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde’s words before finally reaching for the blonde’s jacket lapels, straightening them as Emma seemed completely struck.

“Snow?” She called before sending a pulse of magic at Emma’s brow, healing the gashing wound she had tried to a minute before. “Call Gold, I think my darling wife needs a potion and I don’t have the supplies to make one.”

Emma’s squawk was enough to make Snow and David laugh a little as Regina, amusedly, clicked her tongue.

“Wife?!”


End file.
